


Don't Worry

by Peter164



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Growing Up, M/M, Other, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been afraid of sleeping alone, so he goes to Thor for help. Sometimes it's out of excitment, sometimes out of his self-destructive depression. His bullies, his boyfriends, his break-ups, his big brother. Life is a roller-coaster for little Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5-7 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> I am converting the ages into human years because I don't want to do math. Also Loki is about 17 (human) in the movies and I'm making Thor 19 (human).

Thor didn't wake up until he heard the voice coming from the doorway. This was very surprising because of a very violent thunderstorm outside. A bolt of lightning lit up Loki's small face and big blue eyes. 

"Thor?" His small voice asked. He clutched his pillow tightly. The blond boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"What are you doing in here?" He asked sleepily. 

"I'm scared of the thunder." He looked up at his big brother. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Of course." Thor smiled. Loki ran over and crawled under the covers. "When I get older, I'm going to control the thunder and scare away anyone who's mean to you. That way you never have to be afraid of it ever again. How does that sound?" 

"Amazing!" Loki grinned. He snuggled into his big brother's chest. Thor couldn't help but smile at his little brother. He actually enjoyed it much more than he thought he would. "Thank you."

"Youre very welcome." And they fell back asleep. 

~*~

As usual mother woke them up for breakfast. 

"Thor, why was Loki in your bed this morning?" She asked him at the table as she poured his milk. The younger brother was still upstairs. 

"There was a thunderstorm last night and he got scared. I let him sleep with me." He shovled food into his mouth. 

"Really?" She smiled. Her two babies loved each other. 

"I promised that when I get bigger I will learn how to control the thunder so that he never has to be scared of it again." He smiled. Loki walked into the dinning room. 

"Hi mummy." He climbed out a chair. 

"Hello. Thor told me you got scared last night." 

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you come to our room?" She sat down and started to eat. Loki shrugged. 

"I don't know."


	2. 10-12

Tonight Loki came in crying. Thor woke up easily and gestured for his brother to come in. He quickly ran in and snuggled down beneath big brother's chin. 

"What happened?" He asked, slowly combing his fingers through the thick black hair. It always seemed to calm him down. 

"I had a bad dream." He said into Thor's chest. 

"Must've been pretty bad to make you so upset." What he had learned was that you never acknowledged Loki's crying. "Do you want to tell me?" 

Instead of answering he just snuggled in deeper. 

"Maybe in the morning?"

"Okay." The younger said. "Can you tell me a story? To Make me feel better." 

"Alright." He put an arm under Loki's head. "Once there were 3 brothers. Their father was very sick and didn't have much money to give to them. So he gave each one an object and told them that if they could find a place where they were not known that they would be rich."

"What were the gifts?" He asked. He liked Thor's stories. He liked the way he explained things.

"The oldest got a rooster, the middle got a scythe, and the youngest got a cat. And when their father died, the oldest decided to find the place were roosters were not known. He traveled far and wide, through the whole Kingdom, until he found a small village." Thor smoothed Loki's hair. "There they had no idea how to tell time. They slept when it was dark and woke when it wasn't. But if ever they decided to take a Sunday nap, they had no way to tell the time of day."

"Wouldn't they have clocks?" He asked. 

"No. No clocks or watches. So, when the brother showed them the rooster, they cheered and waved their arms about. The bird can crow the time of day. And they offered him as much gold as he could ask for. He said he wanted as much as a donkey can carry."

"For a bloody chicken?" Loki was shocked. 

"For a bloody chicken." Thor smiled at him. "Now when the oldest brother came home, the second decided to travel. He traveled even farther than the first to find someone who hadn't heard of a scythe. Finally, he found a village that had been blowing their wheat down with a cannon. They praised him and he asked for as much gold as a horse could carry."

"Thor, why are all your stories so idiotic?" He said it with a smile. 

"Because I'm idiotic. The last brother set out with his cat and traveled the farthest. He found a kingdom plagued by rats and mice. He showed them what a good hunter it was and immediately the king gave him as much gold as a mule could carry."

"And they all live happily ever after?"

"Not quite. While the three brothers sat in luxury at their shared wealth, the king was facing his own problem. The cat was thirsty. And what do cats do when they get thirsty?" Thor asked. Mostly tried to coax a little meow from Loki. He loved his kitty noises. 

"They meow." He told his big brother. 

"And the king was afraid. The thing was making such a terrifying sound. He sent a soldier to tell it to leave, but even the bravest soldier ran in fear from the meow. They tried everything, but still the noise was there, until they got out a cannon. They blasted the cat, who got frightened and ran away. But none of them knew that. They kept blasting and blasting and blasting, until the whole Kingdom was leveled. But the meow meow had stopped."

"That is the dumbest story I've-" Loki yawned, "-ever heard. I love it."

"Think you can sleep?" Thor smiled and curled around his baby brother, who nodded and closed his eyes. "Good night."

"Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actually story called the Three Luck Children if you want to know.


	3. 12-14

Tonight was different from other nights. Loki was silently crying and wouldn't tell Thor why. He was much too proud to admit that something was wrong. His head rested on big brother's shoulder and he had his arms around Loki's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

"Please tell me what's wrong." He begged. Loki shook his head. "Are the bigger kids picking on you again?" 

"They called me a freak." His bottom lipped quivered. 

"Do you know why?" 

"They saw me do magic." He whispered into his knees. 

"Shape-shifting?"

"And cloning." He bit his lip. "I'm still not good at controlling it. It's not like I decided to not be good at magic."

"You're amazing at magic. A lot better than I can do." He ran his fingers through Loki's hair, earning a small purr. 

"You can't do magic. And neither can mum or dad." He seemed really upset. "What if I don't belong in this family?" 

"What would give you that idea?" Thor laid down on the bed with his brother in his hands. 

"Well, I don't look like either of our parents. Mummy is so square and angular and dad is so big and round. You're square and round, like you should be. I'm all pointy. Even our hair, red and blonde with a blonde son, and another with black hair." He still snuggled into his usual place with his head next to Thor's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. "How did I happen?" 

"Families are strange things Loki. We have the same blue eyes don't we? Our parents don't have blue eyes do they?" He tried reassuring him. 

"I guess so. But you still look like them." He pouted. He unconsciously matched his breathing to Thor's. 

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and ran his fingers through Loki's dark hair. It always calmed him down. 

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the story about the three children again?" It was now his favorite.

"Of course." He was glad to tell it to make his brother happy. 

~*~

It was afternoon and the two boys sat on the bed together. Loki had gotten punched today and Thor volunteered to patch him up. 

"Why did they hit you?" He asked as he wrapped a bandage around his forearm. Loki shrugged. Ice was put on his black eye. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't hit me." He tried for a smile. 

"I promised to use my thunder to keep you safe. Now you're sitting here with so many wounds." Thor let his hand linger on Loki's. It was more pleasant than it should have been. The younger moved in to hug his brother. 

"Its alright. I'm not afraid of thunder anymore." He whispered into Thor's ear. He was shocked at first, until he realised what was happening and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"And you shouldn't be."


	4. 13-15

It was one of the many nights that Thor lost sleep over his brother lately. He didn't particularly mind, until he started falling asleep in his morning lessons. Loki was always his first priority.

He hid it well. The younger often couldn't move when he woke up from getting beaten so hard. He suffered through so much to make sure mother never found out, but Thor knew. He bandaged cuts and rubbed his shoulders so that he might move his arms in the morning. 

"What did they do?" He asked Loki, who's head was nuzzled in big brother's chest. 

"Someone found out that I like boys." He pushed farther into Thor's chest. 

"You like boys?" He looked down at his little brother. 

"Don't tell mother." 

"I won't." He ran his fingers through Loki's thick hair, "Do you like anyone in particular?" 

"I might like Freyr a bit." He smiled a little bit, mostly just happy Thor didn't care if he liked boys or girls. 

"The little blonde boy with and ego bigger than he is?" He asked, curious to know of he should be at someone up. 

"Green eyes." 

"He's alright. You have permission to go for him." They both laughed.

"I'm happy you're alright with it." Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep. Thor following soon after. 

~*~

"That one right?" He pointed to the petite, boy with shaggy blonde hair. Loki nodded, "Yes, you should talk to him."

"No I shouldn't." He snapped back. 

"I think he likes you. Just go say hi, see where you go." Thor pushed him towards the other boy, sitting on the hill. 

"He doesn't like me-"

"Hes looking at you."

"Really?" He got excited. 

"Go ask him. Or I will walk you over and sit you down and make you have a conversation." He put his hands on his hips and watched Loki sulk over to the blonde. 

"You're Loki, right?" He asked, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Like?"

"Like you're gay, you can and will turn into a girl, you have really cold skin-" 

"Well that doesn't sound half as bad as when the other's say it." He sat down next to Freyr.

"They didn't say it as nice as I did. They probably don't think it's as cool as I do." He layer down and smiled up at the other boy, "I just have one question."

"Yes?" Now he was getting nervous. 

"Can you really turn into a girl?"

"If I felt like it. It's not hard, not as hard as some anyway." He blushed. 

"You can do more than that?"

"Don't tell Thor, but sometimes I turn into our dad and yes at him to iron his socks or something ridiculous." They both laughed. 

"You're a very awkward person Loki." Freyr smirked and bit his lip making the younger's breath catch in his troat.

"Gee, thanks. Just what I needed to hear today." He giggled.

"I mean that in the best possible way. You make it cute." He layed back on his hands. 

"You think I'm cute?"

"Adorable." He smiled. 

"Thank you."


	5. 14-16

Loki came running in screaming. He had been out later than usual and he had to jump on Thor to get him up. 

"I'm awake." He sat up groggily, "What happened? I haven't heard you scream like that since you were little."

"I just got asked on a date." He couldn't sit still. 

"By who?" He immediately bolted up. He couldn't believe his baby brother had a date, "Tell me everything."

"You know how I was with Freyr and his friends tonight?" He couldn't sit still, and he couldn't stop smiling. Thor nodded, "Well he told me he wanted to spend some more time with me and he asked me to go with him to the ball next week!"

"That's fantastic." He grinned, "I'm really happy for you."

"I know. I've never been so excited for something on my life." He bounced on the bed. Then he suddenly stopped, and his expression fell. 

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Thor leapt at him to comfort him just in case. 

"I haven't told Father yet." He curled up into a ball. This was the moment he had been dreading. He was supposed to be king, Asgard wasn't ready to have a gay king. More importantly, Odin wasn't ready to have a gay son. It was extremely frowned upon here, being gay was considered an insult to masculinity. 

"I'm sure he'll still love you." Thor rubbed his shoulders and rested his head on Loki's shoulders. 

"He won't." He shook his head, "Don't pretend he will. I've heard him discussing it."

"Then I will." He pulled his brother into a hug, "And you'll have a wonderful time with Freyr. Now let's sleep."

~*~

Loki had gathered his family around in the sitting room. Thor sat next to him, ready to leap in front of Loki at a moment's notice, just in case. The brunette couldn't breathe. He was panicked. His heart beat a mile a minute and his blood ran cold. 

"Is something wrong?" Mother asked, she tilted her head. 

"Well, kind of." He said, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Father asked, agitated. 

"I just wanted you to know that I'm gay." He flinched, waiting for something. He didn't know what, "And I'm bringing a date to the ball."

He could see his father gritting his teeth, head in his large hands. He didn't need to see the disappointment filling his eye to know the hatred, he could feel it emanating in waves, filling the whole room with nothing but his loathing for his son. Loki's eyes started welling up with tears. 

"That's all." He only barely managed to keep his voice under control, "I'll be in my room if you need me." He stood up and walked calmly out of sight of his family before he bolted down the hall and locked himself in his bedroom. 

Thor shook his head and ran after his brother. When he got close he stopped and quietly walked up to the door. He knocked, only loud enough to hear. 

"Loki?" He whispered, "Can I come in." He heard a very loud thud on the door an jumped back, "Please?" Another thud. 

"You said he'd still love me." He yelled out the door, "You lied to me." You could hear the loud sobs through the door.

"I still love you." He pointed out, "Didn't I say that too?" 

"You lied about that too! You don't actually mean it!" Another loud thud against the door. Frigga touched Thor's shoulder to let him know to move out of the way. 

"Sweetheart, can I come in and talk?" She asked. The door clicked unlocked and she walked in slowly, pushing a pile of books, obviously thrown, from behind the door. Loki had made a cocoon of blankets and pillows so thick that you couldn't even see him anymore. She closed the door behind her and started picking up the books and putting them back on the shelf. She took care to put them in alphabetical order, just as Loki always did. 

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"Well I only wanted to hear about your date to the ball, but seeing as you're upset, I think I'll just tidy up." She glanced around, "It isn't like you to have a messy room. You must've been busy, or nervous, or both."

"No." He scolded, "You'll do it wrong. You always do it wrong."

"Well, do you want to come and help me?" She asked, sitting on the bed. 

"No."

"Then I'll just have to do it myself then. We can't have a messy bedroom, can we?" She stood back up and started picking up dirty clothes.

"Fine. I'll help." He morphed his face to make it look as though he hadn't been crying. 

"Loki, dear, no tricks please." She scolded her son and he got rid of the mask. His eyes and nose were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. Frigga held his face and wiped his eyes with her thumbs. 

"I'm fine." He told her.

"No you aren't. You're never fine when you're surrounded by mess." She told him, "But we're fixing that right now aren't we?" He nodded. "Alright, start with clothes?" 

"OK." He started gathering his clothes up and putting them in a pile on his bed. 

"So, when are you telling me about your date to the ball?" She added to the stack of clothes. His cheeks started to heat up. 

"Well, what about him?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Do I know him?" They moved on to putting away little projects Loki had started but never finished. 

"I can't imagine why you would." He shook his head a little and put away a paintbrush, "I mean, he's a year older than I am."

"Really? What's his name?" She asked. She put a little metal sculpture of a valkyrie on the bookcase. 

"Freyr." He answered. He could help but smile to himself. 

"Is he cute?" She asked. 

"Mum!"

"I'm only curious." She defended herself. 

"He's blond. And he has green eyes." He described, "He's full of himself, but it almost doesn't matter. He's sweet and kind and he's always happy and bright and cheerful. And he's tall. I'd have to stand on my toes if I wanted to look him in the eye."

"He sounds like Thor." She said, only really to make him upset. 

"Mum, don't compare him to my brother." He complained. 

"Alright, I give." She raised her hands in surrender, "But only if you promise to introduce him to me at the ball."

"I promise."


End file.
